


The Ghost of Gautier: As Told by Mercedes Von Matritz

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ghost Stories, just a bunch of kids getting detention, thats it, thats the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 17:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Felix, Sylvain and Ingrid are in detention. Again. Who they didn't expect to see here was Mercedes, Ashe, and Lysithea. Linhardt was there as well but he's frequently in detention so it wasn't new. What horrible thing could they have done to get stuck in here?





	The Ghost of Gautier: As Told by Mercedes Von Matritz

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh i suck at writing but whatever lmao i have this idea stuck in my head so eh.

Sylvain was used to Ingrid's and Felix's faces in detention, as well as Linhardt's. Who he didn't expect to be in detention however was Mercedes(The mom-friend), Lysithea(The goody-two-shoes know-it-all), and Ashe(The sweet, innocent archer). It was like seeing Felix being nice or Ingrid skipping classes, it wasn't something that happened. Yet here they were, all in detention along the usual troublemakers.

"What kind of atrocity did you guys have to commit to make the professor throw you in here?". Sylvain was dumbfounded. How would they out of all people get in trouble? Mercedes looked down and shuffled her feet, looking a bit guilty. Ashe had his head down, Linhardt was sleeping and Lysithea was the only one to speak up.

"Why don't you ask Mercedes? I'm sure she could tell you everything, considering she's so good at telling stories." Lysithea glared at Mercedes while saying this, making Mercedes look even more guilty, which Sylvain didn't know was possible. Mercedes looked up from the ground to speak.

"I wasn't all my fault-" Ashe snapped his head up to look at her as Linhardt cut her off.

"Mercedes this is all entirely no doubt your fault! This would have been the one day i didn't get detention, I worked so hard not to fall asleep during any lectures or lessons. Caspar is going to be very upset with me and it's all your fault, so thanks." Linhardt crossed his arms, reaching a level of sass that no mortal should be able to reach. Sylvain was surprised, but that wasn't an explanation.

"Okay, but what did you even do? Like, me, Ingrid and Felix were causing havoc in the dining hall so of course were in here. But you guys are you! You're all the super good kids who never do anything wrong, so what'd you do?". Ingrid and Felix seemed just as curious, leaning into the conversation. It was rare to see any of them in trouble (besides Linhardt). Mercedes sighed before answering.

"Do you know that one ghost story? The one about Gautier?" Sylvain nodded. His brother had told it to him as a child and used his (then) fear of ghosts to scare him.

"Ghost of Gautier, yeah. What about it?"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mercedes had been planning this for weeks, it would be her greatest ghost story yet. She loved telling ghost stories, especially when the listeners would jump at the slightest movements or yelp at the quietest sounds. It was a guilty pleasure of hers, seeing how much it would take to creep someone out. She already had everything set up, campfire and all. She had told the participants earlier of their meeting, but didn't exactly specify what for. She had picked these people specifically for their fear of ghosts, and was more than excited to see how they would react. This new ghost story creeped even her out a bit! She had a bucket of water she kept running her hands over, just waiting for it to get a bit darker and her victims to arrive. The Ghost of Gautier would walk tonight, and she was destined to make it true in the minds of Ashe, Lysithea and Linhardt.

It was darker than dark by the time Linhardt finally made it to the campfire, an impatient trio glaring at him. Their faces were illuminated by only the campfire, but it wasn't very hard for him to tell they were upset. But Mercedes simply motioned for him to sit down on one of the logs she had Cyril cut for her, and he did.

"Well, now that you're all here I can finally tell you what i gathered you here for!". Her sweet, motherly tone alerted none of them of her true intentions, which was fine by her. She opened the book she would be reading from, tracing hr fingers along the pages.

"I have a story to share, if that's alright with all of you. I just thought you would all like it so much!" Mercedes smiled at them, and they couldn't help but agree to listen. Mercedes knew that they wouldn't say no, as long as she acted like herself. She felt a bit guilty for abusing their trust like this, but her want to scare them was even greater.

Halfway into the story and all three already look terrified, like rabbits or maybe chickens. Mercedes was enjoying every last second of it, watching their horrified expressions when she got into the gory parts of the story, or when she suddenly stopped and stared at them. That was her favorite, because they all stared back like a deer in headlights.

"-And then it wrapped its long, translucent fingers around Margrave Gautier's neck, and SNAP-" she slammed the book closed, earning a scream from Ashe and causing Linhardt to fall off his seat. Lysithea was trying her best not to act scared but she looked about ready to cry the poor thing.

"M-Mercedes do we have to keep reading this? It's q-quite late and I have a test-" Mercedes cut him off with a sad sigh.

"I was just so excited to show you all this story, I worked really hard to find it you know? But i suppose if you don't want to stay..." She put on a somber voice, giving them puppy eyes. Linhardt reluctantly sat back down, looking around him. Ashe looked a bit guilty and sat up, putting on a brave face. Lysithea huffed and crossed her arms, so the story continued.

"- And ever since, they say Gautier's ghost himself haunts the ever changing heirs to house Gautier, preying among innocent children at night."

"S-Sylvain is the heir to house Gautier! Oh no, what if it gets us!" Lysithea and Linhardt stared at Ashe for putting such an awful idea in their heads.

"There is no such thing as ghosts! You two are both acting very childish right n-now!" Lysithea crossed her arms and tried to act mature, but her body was shaking.

"Lysithea you can't just say ghosts don't exist, you have no proof! Besides, what if the ghost hears us and hunts us down next!" Linhardt was equally as terrified as the other two. Mercedes simply smiled, ready for the grand finale.

"You know what the warning sings for Gauteir's ghost are?". The three looked up at her with pleading eyes, almost begging her to tell them.

"Three metallic taps, and then it's dark." Mercedes closed the book, smiling at them. Then she ever so slowly reached down for the water bucket she had brought with her earlier. She slowly tapped on it three times, watching the color drain out of their faces. Ashe and Linhardt both latched onto Lysithea, who in turn put her knees to her chest.

Then Mercedes threw the water onto the fire.

Absolute chaos ensued, with Ashe, Lysithea and Linhardt running away screaming into the night. Mercedes just smiled contently to herself, satisfied with another ghost story. Of course, that's not all that happened.

The trio were running back to their dorms as quick as possible, agreeing they would all gather in Lysithea's room since it was the closest. But then they all froze in their tracks when they saw it.

A white, ghostly figure walking towards the dining hall. It had to be the ghost of Gautier, they just knew it. None of them moved, they were to scared. But then the thing turned around and started heading towards them. Shortly after the three agreed to attack the ghost at once, so they did. Only it wasn't a ghost. It was Petra, wrapped up in bedsheets because she was cold. And then a few knights stepped in break up the fight, and then Professor Byleth was woken up to deal with the three, which was possibly the worst way to handle it because Byleth hated to be woken up.

Then they ratted out Mercedes for telling the ghost story and she too got in trouble. Byleth simply looked at the three of them before uttering the words "Detention, tomorrow." and returning to their personal quarters.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sylvain and Felix were laughing their heads off by the end of the story, Ingrid was trying to be more respectful and hid her laughter. Linhardt, Ashe and Lysithea looked about ready to die of embarrassment. Mercedes laughed a little herself, remembering last nights events.

"It was quite funny, but I suppose I did go a bit overboard.". They all continued laughing until the door opened and Byleth stepped in.

"This is detention, you're all in trouble. Stop laughing.". And stop laughing they did. Detention was no fun.


End file.
